Mallets and Malice
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Itachi and Kisame stumble across a small battle M for violence Oneshot


On a brisk morning a couple of the Akatsuki where walking through the forest when they came across a very large field with what seemed like 500 men against a single woman left standing amongst the dead, they stop dead in their tracks to watch what happens.

"looks like a small fuse between village's…" Itachi mumbles looking down on them but something catches his eyes, the dead all looked to be of the same faction; the woman's presence seems to corrode the flesh of the corpses around her.

"Drake! Your reign on this land has came to an end" the leader yells but the opponent does not stir but merely looks around at all the bodies, ruins of what was once a town lies wasted and crumbling away with the beating of the battle that had just unravelled. Men from the army begins to move closer as she kneels down and Prop's her head upon the shaft of a large black and red mallet. Eyes shifting to stare around herself; waiting for one to get foolishly close enough to her.

"commander! The villagers have been evacuated!" a ninja shouts running away swiftly back into the forests from view before anyone could attack him, a smirk growing on the man's face that is quickly followed by a change in eye contact.

"let the bodies hit the floor" He slurs softly with the full rage and blood lust of a demon before storming right at Drake. Large bombs sound off as several men attack with their weapons against the single opponent, Drake stands amongst the smoke unhinged and rather bored by the simple attacks that hardly hit manage to get even 4 meters within range. Men shout at her in mocking tone's while she defends them off by using the side of her mallet to defend off another rapid swing from a sword. Spiralling around the side of her large mace she flings one of the members through a ruined building with a loud crunch.

"don't just stand there like idiots MOVE!!" the leader hisses at the ones standing and watching, they look then run with tails behind their legs.

"persistent bitch" they yell bitterly dodging around the building debris, Drake scowls and runs forward; slamming her metal mace down, the attackers barely dodge the swing and the earth cracking beneath their feet. Stabbing the mallets end into the ground and rising it up the woman blocks a large sword slashed down upon her, teeth bare at the strength the man had blown upon her. Everything around them was now completely destroyed and the army look about them at their fallen members, Drakes pupils dilate to a specific attacker now charging in, the commander.

"….." silence consumes her as all she can see is white and her anger boiling, twisting Drake's head to the man she smacks her mallet up knocking him over then she slams it down on his shoulder sounding a large and defaming crunch to his wielding arm. The foul mouthed warriors are next to see the mallet at she smashes it down on their heads and then turns her back to the commander screaming in agony until he stops squirming. Feeling something at her leg she looks at the hand gripped onto her trouser leg, Drake violently slams her mallet down close to the beggar, only just skimming it past his head by a hairs length, her body clumps down with the mallet as she leans into it taking deep sigh. Her eyes ghosting over the man's limp state with blood covering him, his once intact arm discarded to the ground in a messy and disfiguring heap to the side, clinging on by a couple muscle strings and some bone.

"please, I surrender! Just stop we give up trying to take your land" he whimpers lying his forehead to the muddy and blood soaked earth, the sound of the mallet shifts in his head while the warm feeling of fresh blood drips from its edges onto the back of his neck. Then it was all over, with a heavy and blood curdling scream she had plunged the heavy metal upon the mans head silencing him for ever. Any of the surviving men did what there fellow men before them had done and ran away as fast as they could.

"this is a freaking psycho bitch!" Kisame whispers but just can't move or look away from the battle, both Akatsuki stare at Drake who seems to be still in blinding fury and looking around herself. Body and mind shift to stare right at them both, the shark makes a disgruntled sound and starts to pull Itachi.

"lets get out of here before we end up like that…" he advises to the absent minded Uchiha who simply turns and walks in the direction they where once heading.


End file.
